TPP naked yoga
by EpimetheusUnbound
Summary: implied pairings: America/Canada, America/Mexico, Canada/Chile, Canada/everyone, Australia/New Zealand etc.


Suggested AmeriCanada, Australia/New Zealand, Canada/Chile, America/Mexico, others; no actual sex, nudity, coercion

Hetalia: don't own

wiki/Trans-Pacific_Partnership#Membership_and_accession

.

**Australia, Brunei, Canada, Chile, Japan, Malaysia, Mexico, New Zealand, Peru, Singapore, Vietnam, United States**

America's invited everyone over to his place for an informal celebration of the TPP.

Canada arrives at the door and lets himself in, it's unlocked. He would call out, but nobody would hear him anyway, so he texts America:

Canada: at house. Where r u?

America: gym :)

Canada walks into the gym. Everyone's already there, milling about, nobody notices Matthew's entrance. He positions himself to where America should be able to see him approach. America startles easily and he doesn't want to sneak up behind him. He walks up to America and taps him on his nose to get his attention. He's tried tapping him on the shoulder, but that never works. America shrieks and jumps in surprise, "Who? Where'd you come from? Oh, Canada, it's you; don't sneak up on me like that."

Canada sighs, "Why are we all gathered in the gym?"

"Two words. Naked. Yoga."

America's voice carries and all conversation suddenly ceases.

Brunei and Vietnam both shriek, "What?!"

America smiles broadly as if he was announcing that they'd all won the lottery, "Yes, I've gathered you all here so that we can all do naked yoga together."

Japan, flushing furiously, inquires, "Why are we just going to have a normal party?"

America laughs, "Well, at a normal party we eat and drink, and I've been watching my weight. This is healthy exercise, so it's better."

Taiwan mumbles about there being nothing healthy about this.

"So this is why you confiscated everyone's electronic devices?" Japan realizes in frustration. It's heartbreaking to miss a chance to get naked pictures of Canada doing yoga.

"So, everybody strip." America commands.

Malaysia hesitantly queries, "Why do we have to be naked?"

. /chile-chili/bilateral_relations_bilaterales/canada_ ?menu_id=7&amp;lang=eng

Chile cheerfully chimes in, "Because we all get to see Canada doing yoga poses naked!" Everyone seems to agree that this is a good reason to do naked yoga. Canada blushes furiously and wonders why of all times, everyone seems to be aware of him now. He backs towards the door, "I think I forgot to feed Kumanamaste."

America arrests Canada's movements by throwing an arm around his shoulder declaring, "Don't worry, I've got your place under surveillance," why would that make him not worry, "you're teddy bear is just fine."

Canada wants to tell off about spying, but he also wants to make clear that he has no intention of stripping in front of the other TPP members. He pauses torn between saying these two things. Everybody starts stripping and America tries to help Canada out of his clothes. Canada starts to struggle and America breathes into his ear, "Canada, please." Canada ceases his struggle. Why? Why isn't he resisting this? Admittedly, he's had sex with most of the people in the room, but that doesn't make naked yoga okay. Canada blushes as America finishes stripping him.

Canada watches America quickly ditch his sweat pants and T, he wasn't wearing any underwear anyway. America leads them in a quick warm up. Then he directs everyone over to a textured floor, "Okay, everyone grab a spot," Canada heads to the back row, but America redirects him, "Matt you go here."

"But isn't that where the yoga instructor should be?"

"Naw, we have a video for that. You just go up there to demonstrate the correct poses."

"You just said you have a video for that, anyway, I don't know that much about yoga."

"Yeah, but it's you everyone wants to see doing strange poses while naked, dude."

Somehow Canada ends up naked and in front of the TPP. He's not posing, his arms are hugging himself and his body is angled slightly away from the interested stares. The gyms walls are solid mirror, so there's really no way to hide anything. Maybe being noticeable wasn't all it was cracked up to be. America has the yoga poses on ppt, it's his attempt at humor. The first slide is up.

"Hurry up amigo, do the first pose." Mexico encourages, he's in the spot about six feet behind America. America's plonked himself front and center of the group. Canada sits down and stretches his right leg straight out in front of himself and then positions his left leg straight out behind himself. He then twists his body around, facing the same direction as his ass.

The thing about be in the instructors position is that everyone can see you, but you can also see everyone. He could particularly see America who was positioned directly opposite him. He could also clearly see Australia who was about six feet left of America. Singapore was also in the front row. They were all doing the pose and they were all facing the same direction as Canada. They actually couldn't see him, but he could see all of them quite clearly.

America had been doing a lot of manscaping and there was just a fringe of hair around his… and wait, was Australia completely shaved? Australia's pretty wild, but surely he didn't wax? Canada looked up to see America's face in the mirror. America seemed to be enjoying his view of Mexico.

"Brother, that's not the right position for your head."

"Why don't you come and adjust my _head_ for me, brother."

Canada doesn't rise to the bait. After a minute the slide changes to the next position. Canada takes one look at the pose, "No! Hell no! Nonononono! I refuse!" There are giggles and wolf whistles from the assembled. Shouldn't states act more mature?

New Zealand who is next to Australia has already assumed the position. Australia looks like he can barely restrain himself as he watches New Zealand. "Become one with mother Australia." he mutters, "wait, what, I didn't mean to say that."

Chile encourages Canada, "I would really like to see you in that position again. I think everybody would." Then Chile assumes that position. Canada does not feel encouraged, but Chile is so beautiful that he caves. However, he does the position with his left side facing the crowd.

America starts to wander around the room, but his stops when Canada says, "America, get to your spot and do the pose or so help me I will tell England that you miss his home cooking." America immediately complies. Japan bemoans from the second row the fact that he hadn't placed himself on the left side, Japans right side of the row.

Wait, did Chile imply that everyone had already seen him in that position already? That's rather rude, not completely untrue, but rude.

Everyone assumes the next position, which after the last position, doesn't seem so bad. Well, it wouldn't be if the varying countries weren't partially or completely erect. The silhouettes of erect dicks in the air was a little disturbing. Matthew was really afraid that this was going to end in some kind of orgy. Which was obviously what America had planned.

America was not amongst those who were erect yet. He was on his knees laying back onto his hands and staring at the ceiling, which also happened to be mirrored. Canada didn't remember America having so many mirrors in his gym. Did he have it altered just for this?

Mexico makes eye contact in the mirror with America, "After we finish here you can come to my place for a real celebration!"

"I can't right away."

"But soon, right."

"You know it."

Canada stretches his legs out behind him, using his toes to lift himself. He straightens his arms, arching his back, his noticeably erect nipples thrust forward. Canada's cock and balls hang limply. Although he is not uninterested in the other nations, and Japan is way too comfortable doing this, his embarrassment overshadows his arousal. Peru, a sly smirk on his face, asks, "America, you're supposed to be strong, how many countries can you support on your back in that position?"

blogs/worldviews/wp/2015/02/11/chart-u-s-defense-spending-still-dwarfs-the-rest-of-the-world/

"A third of the world." Japan says quietly.

Peru looks shocked, "How do you know? Have you been having orgies where you all pile onto America's back?"

Japan merely replies, "I am very intimately acquainted with America."

Peru asks, "When you say a third of the world, who exactly are we talking about here?" Japan doesn't answer.

Canada stands up for the next pose facing America. Canada lifts his right leg placing his foot against his left knee. Hands flattened together in front of him. His eyes are locked with America's, he can't look away. America isn't smirking or staring at Canada's junk, he's looking Canada directly in the eye. Canada's blush had died down somewhat, but it was back in force. The blood was rushing to Canada's groin, his arousal finally winning against his discomfort.

Canada licks his lips nervously, "America, how many more slides are there?" America's voice is oddly soft when he answers, "We don't have to do them all. Perhaps we should wrap up soon." No seems to mind ending right here and the nations pair up as they head for the guest bedrooms in America's house. Canada, much to Chile's dismay, accompanies America to his room, in order to practice some of these yoga poses in private.

The end~


End file.
